Las chicas solo quieren
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Universo Alternativo. 11 momentos decisivos en que Cana Alberona quiso algo. Cana x Laxus. Laxana Nalu, Gruvia y Gale en proporciones microscópicas.


N.A.: Hola, persona que haya decidido darle una chance a mi historia, espero la disfrutes y te entretenga por al menos un rato! Si te parece que valió la pena este fic, por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber!

Esto va dedicado a todos los fans de Laxana, epero que dentro de poco seamos mas y mas!

Aclaracón: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Las chicas solo quieren enamorarse.

La primera vez que se percató de ello fue cuando vio Gray; su amigo de la infancia y stripper de hobby - de la mano y muy acaramelado con la chica de pelo azul, si la memoria no le fallaba. -Juvia Lockser se llamaba?-, del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores.

Cana y Gray no solo son amigos desde que tienen memoria, además trabajan para la misma empresa; Fairy Tail Enterprises, una multinacional de renombre mundial. Siendo Fairy Tail una empresa grande e importante, era muy común que esta brindara fiestas para empleados y amigos en agradecimiento al buen desempeño, o simplemente porque a Makarov Dreyar, el presidente la firma se le antojaba.

La morena fijó su mirada en ellos; sonriendo, charlando por lo bajo y dándose besos fortuitos cuando creían no era vistos, el hecho de que por fin Gray haya notado a la chica que hacía años estaba loca por él, hizo a Cana cuestionar su situación actual, tenía 26 y sin novio? No es como si Cana nunca hubiera tenido novio, los tenía, lo malo era que nunca le duraban mucho, ella es una hija de *Baco, amante de la bebida y la diversión, razón por la cual cambiaba de hombre así como de zapatos, además, al igual que con sus zapatos, nunca había uno que le calce perfecto, ni que le dure.

Entonces Cana se dió cuenta, que lo necesitaba y quería era alguien a quien amar y quien la amara y de paso un nuevo par de zapatos nuevos. Los tacones que tenía puestos la estaban matando.

Las chicas solo quieren a sus amigas.

"Alberona, tienes 15 minutos" dijo una grave voz antes de colgar el teléfono.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! maldecía Cana mientras revolvía entre carpetas y archivos. Una montaña de desorden se formaba tras la chica llamando la atención de todo aquel que pasara por allí. Inmersa en su desesperación no se percató de que alguien había ingresado a su cubículo con dos tazas de café y una mirada dubitativa.

"Que es este desastre?"

Cana no necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba, Lucy Heartfilia, ahora Dragneel, su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo.

"El informe sobre las encuestas, el maldito informe que tengo que entregar al malnacido de Laxus en menos de 15 minutos!, Agh Lucy! No tengo idea de donde esta!" exclamó la morena pasando una mano desde su frente hasta la cabeza, aplastando su peinado y rechinando sus pulseras.

Laxus Dreyar es el jefe del Departamaneto de Finanzas de Fairy Tail, y no aceptaba errores, en especial con ella. Desde el momento que que conoció a Laxus, cuando ingresó a Fairy Tail 8 años atrás, este siempre la tuvo ente ceja y ceja, incluso habían veces que con veneno le echaba en cara de que solo gracias a sus conexiones ella había ingresado allí, a FT...como quien diría, aquel rubio ingreido y prepotente con cicatriz en forma de rayo era un verdadero tirano con quienes estaban bajo su mando, principalemnte con ella, quien era alguien de naturaleza relajada y provenía una influyente familia. De no ser por el hecho de que Makarov Dreyar, abuelo de Laxus no le permitía echarla, Cana ya hubiera sido despedida hace años. No sabía si el viejo Dreyar la defendía sólo por la ser la hija de magnate y miembro más poderoso de la junta directiva de FT, Gildarts Clive, o si el anciano estaba consciente de que su nieto era un malcriado y por eso no le dejaba salirse con la suya, el hecho era que hasta ahora Laxus no pudo ponerla de patitas en la calle...pero si no encontraba aquel informe eso le daría al rubio el hincapié que necesita para terminar de convencer a su abuelo que ella sólo era una princesita de papá, malcriada, incompetente y _prescindible_.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y lo levantó temblando. Era Laxus, lo sabia porque la luz que brillaba era la del interno al cual pertenecía.

"Si en 5 putos minutos no traes tu culo hasta aquí con el puto informe, estas fuera"

Y luego cortó. Qué muda un segundo. Como se atrevía a hablarle así?

"Puto, bastardo, malparido hijo de puta! quen se cree?! "

Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso, esta se la pagaría y con creses. Lo vería arder. Le pegaría un tiro en la cabeza y luego lo tiraría al maldito río, pero por ahora, sólo le metería el puto informe por el culo y renunciaría. Hoy lo mandaría todo a la mierda, ya estaba harta de aquel bastardo prepotente, sus amenazas y desprecios.

Cana debía parar su tren de pensamientos, estaba decidida, pero también frenética y nerviosa, tanto que indignada volteó hacia su amiga al escuchar las risitas la rubia trataba de parar con su mano sobre la boca.

"Lucy, esta mierda es en enserio! No te rías!"

Lucy Dragneel, parró las risitas y fingiendo toser, tal cual intelectual a punto de dar cátedra, -"Es esto, lo que buscas?" dijo con una voz seria y levantó en su mano derecha una carpeta lila haciendo que los ojos de Cana se expandieran y literalmente brillaran de felicidad.

Lucy le sonrió adorablemente mientras la morena se arreglaba la falda de tubo y la camisa, ya que los había arrugado cuando se las remango para buscar en los cajones mas bajos. Levantó los brazos y capturó a la chica rubia en un fuerte abrazo

"Te amo, Lucy!"Gritó al salir de cubículo, tomando la carpeta en sus manos y saliendo disparada hacia la oficina de Laxus.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió sin tocar haciendo que el rubio al percatarse de quien era y la mirara con fastidio. Muy decidida la chica le tiró la carpeta por la cara"Esto, te lo puedes meter por el culo" le dijo desafiante la morena refiriéndose a la carpeta, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, la chica agregó un renuncio y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Las chicas solo quieren a papá.

Llegó a su casa un poco mas tarde de lo usual, es que al terninar aquel tortuoso último día de trabajo, tenía más que merecido salir a brindar con las chicas, y brindar fué lo que hizo! Sabía que su padre probablemente ya estaba al tanto de su renuncia, pero estaba tan cansada y somnolienta que no quería enfrentar la sarta de preguntas que de seguro provendrían de la boca de Gildarts.

Al ver tantos autos afuera supuso que su padre tenía compañía,-un montón de viejos desagradables, sin duda- así que tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se escabulló por la puerta de servicio, la que conectaba a la cocina y se encontraba en la parte trasera de la Mansión, así evitaría tener que fingir ser la niña buena que no era y saludar a los socios de papá.

Aunque pensándolo bien, debería esta agradecida, ya que la salvaban -por ahora - de su padre...Ahora con sigilo, sólo tenía que abrir la puerta y...

"Mi nena preciosa! Por fin llegaste! Porque no le das un beso a papá!"

Mierda.

Tenía la estrategia perfecta para evitar a su padre y su asfixiante personalidad, y de paso a quien quiera estuviera con él en ese instante, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, al menos no esta ocasión. Realmente su suerte se le había agotado en el momento en que Lucy le entregó aquel informe por la mañana, ya que frente a ella y ubicados en distintas partes de su cocina estaban los principales miembros de la junta directiva de Fairy tail.

Makarov Dreyar; Presidente

Mirajane Strauss, Accionista y Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores

Erza Scarlett, Jefa del Departamento de Marketing

Gildarts Clive, su padre y accionista mayoritario

y Laxus _Malnacido _Dreyar, Jefe del Departamento de Finanzas y _su ex-jefe_, quien dicho sea de paso levantó una ceja al verla entrar por la parte de atrás.

Le pareció rara la actitud de su padre, de seguro aún no estaba enterado de su renuncia... por que Laxus no lo habría hecho público para estas horas?

Para no levantar sospechas, Cana fingió una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes , saludó cortésmente _todos_ a los presentes y literalmente arrastró a Gildarts de la cocina hacia la sala pidiendo unos segundos para hablar a solas con su querido padre.

"Viejo! que demonios!? Como no me avisas que _esas personas_; están aquí!" empezó la morena en voz baja, continuando con una sarta de insultos y reclamos de _por que carajos_ estaban en la _puta_ cocina.

Gildarts sonriente espera a que su amada princesa termine su escena , se tranquilice y le explica que aquellas personas, _sus jefes,_ sólo están allí, en su casa, por que como era fin de mes, ellos debían reunirse y que como hoy no pudo ir hasta la empresa, la reunión la tuvieron que tener en _su casa_. También le explicó que en ese preciso momento estaban en la cocina porque habían estado trabajando hace horas y no habían ingerido bocado alguno.

Cana dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y asintió a las palabras de su padre. Aún no sabía nada. Bien, por la mañana se lo diría.

Se disponía a subir por la escaleras cuando las palabras de su padre la detuvieron a mitad de camino

"Laxus me ha dicho algo muy interesante sobre tí hoy" Al escuchar esas palabras, Cana se congeló parada a mitad de la escalera. No quería lidiar con eso ahora...

"Me dijo, _Sr Clive, su hija ha redactado el mejor informe que he visto, claro, preciso y fácil de leer, es más, creo que todos los demás departamentos deberían basarse en el patrón de este informe a la hora de redactar los suyos_"

No podía creerlo. Aparte de que Laxus no le había mencionado a su padre que había renunciado, estaba ponderando su trabajo? Algo confundida, Cana solo se limitó a mover la cabeza y dio un beso de buenas noches a su padre.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, las palabras que acababa de escuchar aún hacían eco en su cabeza. Acaso, Laxus Dreyar, quien ella estaba segura la despreciaba y siempre la acusaba de floja y fiestera, ahora ponderaba un trabajo hecho por ella? Además, porque no le dijo sobre su renuncia? Ah, tantas dudas...Estaba muy cansada y no lo suficientemente entonada como para pensar en esos momentos.

"Este sí que es un día raro" se dijo la morena cerrando los ojos , sintiendo la imagen del rubio sumergir de su subconsciente.

Las chicas solo quieren trabajar.

Este último mes había sido un poco _inusual_ para Cana, el raro buen humor y la aún más rara amabilidad de Dreyar nieto hacia ella, la hacían sentir un tanto _incómoda. _Será que por fin Laxus se había dado cuenta que ella había sido aceptada en Fairy Tail no por ser la hija de Gildarts Clive, si no porque en realidad se merecía el puesto que tenía? o quedó tan impresionado con aquel bendito informe que por fin se decidió a tratarla como un ser humano? o es que quedó impresionado al verla contestarle por primera vez? Cana rió en voz baja al recordar la cara del rubio.

No sólo había desechado la renuncia de la morena, sino que ahora parecía una persona diferente. La saludaba por la mañanas, ya no le cortaba el teléfono en la cara, no la interrumpía mientras hablaba y la miraba a los ojos cuando esta le dirigía la palabra.

Este nuevo Laxus, realmente la _desequilibraba_ un poco.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos la chica no se percató de la hora, eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y además llovia afuera, pero no cualquier lluviecita, era prácticamente un monzón, con relámpagos estruendosos que la habían temblar al ecucharlos.

Y de repente, se fue la luz. Mierda.

Cana decidió ignorar la incomodidad que le producía la oscuridad y siguió con su trabajo, estaba decidida a terminar con sus pendientes esa misma noche. Los minutos pasban, el tic toc del reloj de pared junto al sondio del teclado de su Mac eran lo único que se oía en la oscura habitación. El frío de afuera se empezaba a sentir ahora que la electricidad estaba fuera, haciendo que la chica se frotara los brazos en busca de algo de calor.

"Ya son las diez y aún estas aquí?"

La chica apartó la mirada de su monitor hacia donde provenía aquella grave voz,era Laxus quien en ese momento entro a su cubículo usando su Mac para alumbrar su camino.

"Ah, no me di cuenta, es que quería terminar con esto antes de salir" comentó la chica observándolo como sin preámbulos, el rubio se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a su mesa, esas que tenía en caso de que clientes o proveedores vinieran a verla. _Una silla no digna para alguien como él pensó.  
_

Como Laxus no dijo otra palabra, la morena decidió permanecer callada, se frotó de nuevo los brazos tratando de evadir el frío y lo súper incómoda que la ponía verlo allí, el rubio por su parte, con una rápido movimiento se sacó el abrigo que siempre tenía puesto sobre su traje y se lo arrojó sobre la mesa sin mediar palabra alguna.

La chica sorprendida, agradeció en silencio, se lo puso encima y se dispuso a continuar su trabajo. _Hay por Dios, incluso huele a él._

Tenía suerte de que no hubiera electricidad, si no el rubio vería el rojo de sus mejillas mientras trabajaban en la oscuridad.

Las chicas solo quieren divertirse.

Las fiestas de Fairy Tail eran lo máximo! Esta vez habían alquilado la terraza de un hotel céntrico de Magnolia, incluso habían tres pistas de baile! La bebida era abundante al igual que los bocadillos, las mesas elegantemente decoradas y los invitados distribuidos por toda la terraza de aquel lujoso Hotel. Por supuesto, Makarov Dreyar no reparó en gastos.

Cana bailaba frenética junto a Lucy y a Levy Redfox, otra compañera de Fairy Tail. Peliazul, de contextura pequeña y gran corazón era lo que definían a la tercera integrante del grupo, quien al igual que Lucy acababa de casarse, vale la pena aclarar, con alguien que era lo completamente opuesto a ella.

Levantado los brazos y la botella de cerveza que tenía en uno de ellos la morena vestida en un ajustado vestido estrapless negro brincaba como si el mundo acabaría esa noche y debía disfrutarlo al máximo. Sus generosas caderas ondulaban al compas de la canción, sus tenadores pechos se movian de arriba para abajo atrayendo la mirada de cualquiera perteneciente al sexo opuesto estuviera cerca, sus piernas largas y cremosas eran vistas siempre y cuando emergían del tajo de su vestido y sus cabellos, ahora un poco desarreglados, danzaban libres como su dueña.

Tan rápido como empezó, la canción acabó, dejando empezar a la selección de "lentas". Al escuchar el sonido tranquilo y _meloso _de la canción, la morena se apartó de sus amigas, quienes por lo visto estaban a punto de ser invitadas a bailar por sus respectivos maridos. Ya sentada en su mesa, Cana observaba a las parejas emerger de sus asientos y ocupar la pista de baile. Mentiría si en ese mismo momento no se moría por ser una de aquellas quienes eran llevadas a la pista por su pareja.

En la mesa había dejado su teléfono móvil y se sorprendió al encontrar llamadas perdidas, tres eran de su padre y la cuarta era de Laxus? Se dispuso a devolverle la llamada cuando la pantalla led volvió a encenderse indicando _"Laxus Malnacido Dreyar llamando"_ Cana hizo una nota mental de editar aquel nombre, aunque las probabilidades de que Laxus viera la forma en que ella lo había agregado a sus contactos era casi nula, no podía arriesgarse a tenr una pelea con él, sobretodo en estos últimos meses que hasta podría decirse que se habían convertido en _amigos. Un amigo que estaba buenísmo...  
_

"Hola" dijo ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

"Alberona, para que carajos tienes un celular si no lo vas a contestar"

Agh, dale minutos y este idiota se las arregla para acabar con la buena impresión que tienes de él. _Amigos mi culo. Este seguía tan maleducado como siempre._

"Estaba bailando,_ rayito_" lo llamo burlona por el apodo que sabía el rubio odiaba en venganza hacia la rudeza con la que le contestó el teléfono. Aunque no podía verlo sabía que cara tenía puesta, era la misma que fastidio cuando sus amigos y su abuelo lo llamaban asi.

"En fin _borracha, _estoy en el bar del Lobby, con un *scotch que no creo poder terminar solo, vienes?"

"Es que el bebé quiere a mamá que lo acompañe a beber?!" Era tan _divertido_ jugar con él

"Tetas ebrias, te vienes o no?"

"En 5 estoy ahi"

Cortó la llamada, recogió sus cosas y se acercó al elevador evitando con agilidad a cuanto mozo o invitado se interponían en su camino.

Se cerraron las puertas del elevador y presionó el botón que decía "Lobby"

Rió divertida rememorando la reciente conversación.

Tres meses atrás quería pegarle un tiro y tirarlo al río, ahora eran tan cercanos que incluso se ponían apodos. Quién lo diría?

Las chicas solo quieren amar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que pasaran de _ser amigos_ a _amigos con beneficios._

Su encuentros casi siempre tenían lugar en algún motel o en el apartamento de Laxus, ya que él vivía sólo...además de sólo imaginarse tener que explicarle a su padre que hacía ella llevándose a _su jefe_ a su habitación, bueno digamos que ella aún se sentía muy joven como para morir.

Hoy, como ayer, anteayer, la semana pasada y la anterior a esa, estaba empotrada sobre el rubio, moviéndose adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte. Su espalda arqueada llevaba a su cabeza hacia atrás y hacía que resaltaran sus generosos pechos de los cuales uno, con una mano, el rubio palpaba fervientemente, mientras que con la otra la aseguraba de la cintura.

Sonidos toscos y entrecortados salían de la boca masculina. Gemidos escapaban de la boca femenina.

Bañados en sudor continuaron con la danza horizontal hasta que llegaron al límite. Primero ella y luego él. Se desmoronó sobre el rubio como un saco sin huesos al sentir el efecto post clímax.

Ahora sin aliento se separaba de la pelvis de su amante llevándose las sábanas con ella. Él le extendió una brazo para que se recostara sobre él y ella complacida accedió.

Sin aliento y cansada volteó a ver el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz. 2:30 AM.

Sobre la misma mesa yacían los preservativos restantes de Laxus._ En unos cuantos días casi ya se habían acabado la caja entera? de nuevo?_

"En que piensas" le dijo el rubio una vez recuperado el aliento.

"En que se acaban los preservativos" le dijo ella, tan brutalmente sincera como siempre.

"Y eso culpa de quién es?" rió el divertido

Cana rió ante tal comentario, era cierto que cuando se trataba de sexo ella era, como decirlo, algo _insaciable, _ pero en su defensa, él tampoco se quedaba atrás.

"Tengo que irme" dijo ella levantándose de la cama, desnuda como el día en que nació.

Laxus primero apreció la vista y luego miró de reojo al reloj. Y los preservativos. Tenía que comprar una caja nueva por la mañana.

"Son las 2:35, podrías quedarte un poco más"

"Si llego más tarde papi querido me hará preguntas y empezará a sospechar, y eso es algo que ni tú ni yo queremos" la escuchó responderle desde el baño.

Silenciado ante la respuesta de la chica, quedó en la cama observando desde allí su silueta que era resaltada la luz del baño.

Una vez vestida y arreglada, Cana se acercó a darle un beso de despedida. Fue uno de esos besos candentes que de durar un poco más lo pondrían duro de nuevo. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo imposible de ignorar se separaron y ella se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez, sería un peligro quedarse cerca de él.

"Mañana quieres salir a cenar?"

Estaba ante la puerta cuando escuchó a Laxus y se quedó petrificada frente a la puerta.

"Que?"

"Mañ .Salir. ?" le volvió a preguntar pasusando en cada palabra.

"Estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?"

"Que tiene de malo? Mañana de noche, tendré hambre, de seguro tú también, que hay de malo en que salgamos a cenar?"

"Mañana es sábado!"

"Y? no cenas los sábados?"

Esque no se daba cuenta de lo que decía?

"A ver Laxus, a ver si entiendes, mañana es sábado, _día no laboral_, y _nosotros_ somos _colegas_, ósea, tú eres mi jefe, yo tu empleada, no te parecería raro que nos encontráramos a cenar un sábado por la noche?"

"También somos amigos"

Es que acaso él no estaba consciente de la naturaleza de su relación?

"Dreyar, los demás empleados de Fairy Tail ya empiezan a sospechar sobre la naturaleza de nuestra _relación, _ te imaginas si ellos rumores llegan a los oídos de mi padre? Si estás dispuesto a sacarme a cenar cuando se supone no tenemos motivo para vernos, estarás dispuesto a formalizar una relación conmigo? Llamarme tu novia y pedir la aprobación de mi padre para que salgamos?"

Sin palabras el rubio quedó boquiabierto ante la morena.

"Eso es lo que pensé"

Eso dijo y sin más, cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Las chicas solo quieren lejos a los ex-novios.

No tardó en enamorarse Dreyar nieto y por lo tanto de arrepentirse de lo que una vez le dijo, como le hubiera gustado en ese momento que todos supieran ella y Laxus eran algo más que colegas.

Bebía con desgano, para Cana en estos momentos, hasta el alcohol que tanto amaba no le parecía tan delicioso como siempre. Todo era culpa de Dreyar y de ese sentimeinto opresor en su pecho. De reojo lo veía charlando y riendo con Mirajane.

Mirajane Strauss_, la ex-novia de Laxus_.

Nunca le preguntó porqué habían terminado, tampoco nunca le había interesado, hasta hoy.

"Oye Droy, mira eso"

El aludido, giró la cabeza y asintió

"Si Jet, al parece esos dos estan en buenos terminos de nuevo"

"Acaso alguna vez estuvieron en malos?"

"Bueno, desde que terminaron su relación, es la primera vez que los veo así, casi como cuando eran pareja"

"Ahh si, es cierto, ja, mira esas risas, ese pelo, esas piernas... y esas tetas, si fuera Laxus jamás hubiera dejado escapara a alguien del calibre de Mira, es que sólo mírala..."

"Toda una dama"

Jet y Droy eran también empleados de Fairy Tail y estaban sentados en la misma mesa que Cana, ambos omisos a la mirada asesina con la que la chica los tenia en la mira con ganas de arrojarles la botella semi terminada que tenía en mano.

_Toda una dama. Todo lo que yo no soy._

Sin ánimos de escuchar más de la conversación de los dos hombres frente a ella, la chica tomó la botella que tenía y se alejó de la mesa yendo a parar directamente en la barra sin prestar atención al lado de quien fue a sentar.

"Hoy si que estas salvajemente sensual, Cana"

Sus ojos a punto de salirse de su óribita miraban al trajeado a su lado.

Bacchus, quien la miraba apreciativamente. El fué el único de sus novios con el cual tuvo una relación formal. La relación entre él y Cana fue tan buena debido a que los dos eran muy similares; fiesteros y amantes del buen sake,Le costó mucho reponerse cuando s enteró que Bacchus estaba tras de Mirajane y su hermana pequeña; Lisanna, cuando aún eran pareja.

"Es que no vas a decir nada nena?"

Asimliando la situación, hizo lo que más sabía hacer y empezó a beber.

"Veo que no has cambiado en nada Bacchus"

"Y tú solo te has puesto más buena, dime, el psycópata de tu papi no estará por aquí verdad?" Estaba demás decir que una vez de que Gildarts se enteró que Bacchus le rompió el corazón a su princesa él se encargó de romperle el cuello. La chica dejó escapar una risita y negó con la cabeza.

"Esta de viaje, negocios, ya sabes... Y dime que te trae por aquí, todo bien en Quatro Cerberus?"

"Si... todo salvaje, como simpre...No pude evitar una invitación del viejo Dreyar"

Bacchus trabajaba para una empresa llamada Quatro Cerberus, esta y Fairy Tail sólian participar formar alianzas en eventos internacionales.

"Que raro que Makarov te haya invitado sabiendo lo mucho que mi padre te odia" Esta vez fue el turno de Baccus de reír.

"Crees que el viejo Dreyar tiene miedo a tu papi? ja!Y dime, algún hombre nuevo en tu vida?"

Algo perpleja por la pregunta, la chica negó con la cabeza y evitó contacto visual. Le había hecho recordar a quien quería olvidar en esos instantes.

"Y tú?"

"Una por aquí, una por allá... Aunque... debo agregar nunca más volví a toparme con alguien como tú"

Aquel comentario lo ignoró, no quería darle rienda para que continuara hablando sobre ello, siguió bebiendo pretendiendo haber escuchado nada. Volteó disimuladamente en busca del rubio a quien quería evitar, y esta vez lo vió bailando con la chica de pelo blanco. El dolor en su pecho la obligó a mirarlos un poco más, hasta que ya no soportó y apartó la mirada.

Las chicas sólo quieren no enamorarse de Laxus Dreyar.

Era un domingo lluvioso y nublado, la habitación estaba oscura y sólo la luz del baño de la habitación resaltaba entre las penumbras.

La chica en el baño nerviosa sostenía una varita blanca en la mano. Las mejillas rojas y calientes, las largas bocanadas de aire y el sudor frío que recorría su espalda la ponían más nerviosa de lo que estaba. En pocos minutos acabarían los nervios que se apoderaron de ella por los últimos tres días en que se había dado cuenta, llevaba dos semanas de retraso.

Eso es muy normal, hay mujeres que tienen el periodo irregular, diría una ginecóloga, lo cual la confortaría, pero sabiendo lo regular que era su ciclo sólo la irritaba.

Durante esos interminables minutos en que esperaba que la bendita vara le confirmara si estaba embarazada o no, la morena, por un breve momento consideró que no sería tan malo tener un hijo de ía los ojos verdes como su padre y el cabello oscuro como el suyo. Su padre y el abuelo de Laxus probablemente lo sobre malcriarían. Estudiaría en Fiore, en la misma academia que ella y cuando estuviera crecido rompería corazón tras corazón.

Mierda.

En realidad estaba enamorada de Laxus si consideraba a este niño o niña que podría o no estar en su vientre. Y eso le asustó más que la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

Una raya. Negativo. Falsa alarma.

Así que se decidió, tenía que terminarlo, lo que sea que ella y Laxus tenían, no podía darse el lujo de entregarle su corazón cuando estaba segura, él no reciprocaría sus sentimientos.

Tiró la vara por el escusado y quedó allí en el baño, sentada en el frío suelo con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

Las chicas sólo quieren ir lejos, lejos, lejos.

"Estas segura Cana?"

Era inusual escuchar serio a su padre, tanto que le probocaba piel de gallina, pero estaba segura, no daría un paso atrás.

"Si Gildarts, estoy segura, además no entiendo por que tanta duda, no me habías dicho que te hubiera gustado que yo estudiara en Tenroujima como tú?"

"Si pero..."

"Pero he decido que necesito ampliar mis horizontes _-mentira a medias-_ y este masterado en la universidad de Tenroujima es lo que necesito para darle ese plus a mi Currículum y ser una digna hija de Gildarts Clive"

"Cana, no existe para mi nadie más a quien quiera como hija"

Cana aflojó el rostro serio y le sonrió a su padre. No siempre estuvieron juntos, lo había buscado por años, cuando su madre murió y ella era una niña pequeña. Por lo que sabía en aquella época, su padre no estaba al tanto de su existencia cuando se divorció de Cornelia, su madre, así que tuvo que salir en su búsqueda, hasta que por fin dio con él. Se sorprendió la rapidez con la cual adaptó su vida de mujeriego a la de padre dedicado en cuanto se reunieron, incluso le insistió en cambiar su apellido de inmediato, quería que fuera Clive como él, pero Cana le explicó que era muy importante para ella permanecer con el apellido de su madre, por supuesto, Gildarts lo entendió y lo aceptó. El haberlo encontrado fué lo mejor que le sucedió en la vida.

"Te agradezco por tus palabras y entiendo que no querias que me aleje de Fairy Tail cuando ya llevo tantos años allí ni me mude de casa, pero por favor entiende, esto es algo que debo hacer, para superarme a mí misma, por favor entiéndelo papá"

No había nada más que agregar, Gildarts entendió que su hija estaba decidida y nada cambiaría su parecer, solo le quedaba, con resignación aceptar la decisión de su pequeña.

Gray fué le primero en enterarse de que renunciaría a Fairy Tail y viviría en Tenroujima por los siguientes dos años, él solo se atinó a deserarle buena surte y darle un fuerte abrazo. Luego se enteraron Lucy y Levy, ambas se negaron a aceptar su partida pero cuando ella les explicó el verdadero motivo tras este cambio radical ambas entendieron y le desearon lo mejor. Por supuesto también prometieron visitarla en cuanto sacaran sus vacaciones laborales.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que cualquiera llegara a las oficinas de Fairy Tail, dejó dos cartas sobre la mesa del Presidente, una decía carta de renuncia y la otra, gracias.

Las chicas sólo quieren no derretirse ante Laxus Dreyar.

La paradisiaca y universitaria isla era un aglomerado de jóvenes en trajes de baño por una parte y por la otra jóvenes vestidos de pie a cabeza con libros en ambas amanos.

Llevaba tres meses en Tenroujima y su padre ya la había visitado 5 veces, Gray una, cuando recién se mudó y Lucy y Levy aún no podían ir, pero en Enero prometieron irían. De Laxus no había oído nada.

Era tan diferente esta veraniega ciudad de la cosmopolita Magnolia, todos parecían tan relajados, a diferencia de la capital donde el smog y el stress eran los factores predominantes en el día a día.

Como hoy no tenía clases había decidido levantarse tarde y luego ir de compras, su heladera casi estaba vacía, además se le había acabado la cerveza. Entonando una melodía se levantó de la cama estirándose tal felino y se dirigió al baño. Cuando terminó emergió envuelta en una toalla y eligió que vestir, un bikini top negro y unos shorts de jeans desgastados fueron los seleccionados. Antes de salir apagó las luces y se llaveó la puerta sin imaginarse que al salir del edifico en el que vivía se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Laxus Dreyar estaba parado frente a ella, vestido como si acabara de salir de la oficina y con maleta de viajes en mano. No sabía si reír o correr al verlo allí, pero dada la expresión en el rostro del rubio, correr parecía la opción mas apetecible.

Lo vio acercársele, tal cual toro cargando ante un torero, con la mirada fija y las fosas nasales echando humos. Se preparó mentalmente para responder lo que fuese saliera de la boca de su _ex amante._

Pero las cosas no se dieron como ella había creído.

En vez de estar acechándola con preguntas tal cual parecía que haría, la había atrapado contra la pared y la estaba besando con tan pasión sólo comparable a la de alguien que no había bebido agua en días.

"Lux-Laxus" intentaba ella entre las breves bocanadas de aire que el rubio le permitía tomar a la par de que golpeaba el amplio pecho con los puños cerrados. Sus piernas se derretían y ya no sabía cómo pensar ni que debía hacer, quería separarse del rubio y hacerle saber que lo que una vez tuvieron ya no podría volver a ser, pero su dominante boca y sus fuertes brazos presionándola le hacían la tarea una poco _difícil._

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta del show que estaban dando en plena luz del día y subieron a su apartamento donde las cosas terminaron de la manera que siempre terminaba entre ellos. Sexo.

El rechinar del colchón junto a sus gemidos era lo único que se oía en la habitación.

Laxus estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de ella y la miraba intensamente a la par que entraba y salía de ella. Sus manos sostenían las suyas por sobre su cabeza, enredándose sobre sus pelos marrones y ella cerraba los ojos ante las lentas pero fuertes embestidas.

Nunca habían hecho el amor de esa forma, tan lenta, tan intensa, como si Laxus quisiera hacerle saber algo a través de sus acciones. Cana estaba segura, él solo extrañaba a su compañera de cama, así que una vez que todo terminara, le haría saber que lo que ellos fueron, no lo serían de nuevo... pero mientras tanto se deleitaría de esta última vez en sus brazos y desfrutaría de cada segundo hasta el final.

Cuando acabaron, lo hicieron juntos y ella inconscientemente gritó su nombre.

Contento y repleto Laxus se separó de la chica para no aplastarla con su peso, le apartó los mechones de su rostro y le limpió el sudor en la frente.

...

"Porque te fuiste sin avisar?" fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al recuperar el aire.

Cana sorprendió al rubio cubriéndose el rostro y llorando.

"Cana?" inquirió preocupado.

La chica sabía que era ahora o nunca, le diría la verdad y le perdería para siempre.

"Me enamoré de tí" confesó sin rodeos, amargamente.

Laxus sin palabras observaba a la mujer a su lado llorando y permaneció en silencio, sabía que continuaría.

"Me enamoré de tí... no lo pude evitar, sé que esto va en contra de lo que teníamos, pero créeeme, no lo pedí, sólo pasó y sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, así que lo mejor para mí fue irme de Magnolia"

"Huir de Magnolia, querrás decir" corrigió él.

Ante el comentario del rubio, la chica trató de secarse las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama. Ni se molestó en cubrirse con una sábana.

"Y eso en que te afecta a tí, Laxus?" inquiria furiosa.

"Mucho, no puedo permitir que mi mujer se aparte de mi lado sin dejar explicaciones, Sabes, estaba furioso cuando te fuiste, y encima sin pedirme permiso" replicó

"No estoy para juegos Dreyar! Además, no te parece un poco tardía tu reacción, hace tres malditos meses estoy aquí y en ningún momento recibí si quiera una sola llamada tuya"

"Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta, lo siento Cana"

Cana, descolocada por la respuesta del rubio cruzó los brazos

"Darte cuenta de que, Laxus, de que hace tres meses no estoy en Magnolia o que desde hace tres meses no estoy en tu cama?"

"Te has enamorado de mí?"

"Vete a la mierda Dreyar"

"Te has enamorado de mí?" inquirió levantando la voz, a lo que la chica perpleja, apartó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

_Hasta aquí llegamos_, pensaba ella. Esta sería la última vez que lo vería.

"Eso es bueno Cana, porque yo también"

Sus oídos estaban traicionándola, así que volteó esperando no ver una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio. Lo que acababa de escuchar era lo que creyó haber escuchado. _Imposible_, pensó. Quedó petrificada frente a la cama viéndolo levantarse y acercársele.

"Te amo" le dijo al besarle la frente "Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Perdón por haberte hecho esperar"

Y la morena por fin reaccionó, lo besó, con toda la fuerza que tenía, Laxus rió con contra sus labios y la levantó haciéndola girar. Parecía explotarían de felicidad.

...

"Y ahora que rayito?" le dijo la chica deslumbrantemente sonriente enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Ahora mismo pienso hacerte pagar por todas las noches que tuve que pasar en soledad... y luego tal vez podría ir a ver al viejo Clive, no sé... tal vez a pedirle permiso para cortejar a su hija y de paso firmar mi sentencia de muerte?"

Cana rio divertida ante las palabras de su _novio_? Oh por Dios, ni ella se lo podía creer

"Me parece una idea excelente"

Las chicas sólo quieren a Laxus Dreyar.

Cinco años después se encontraba como era habitual, en una de las salvajes fiestas de Fairy Tail, en la terraza de un hotel de lujo _bebiendo jugo de naranja?_

Tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba la bebida más que cualquier cosa, ni siquiera extrañó tanto a Laxus cuando estuvieron separados. Miraba con desgano el naranjado líquido en su vaso y juagaba con la alianza en su dedo anular, Lucy reía con pena de ella y el infante de pelo rosado en sus brazos -cortesía del padre de la criatura- le extendía el juguete que tenía en las manos. Cana le sonrió y tomó el presente del niño.

Levantó la mirada y vió al hombre que amaba acercatse a donde ella estaba.

"Luce espléndida hoy, Sra Dreyar" escuchó a su esposo decirle al oído "Le gustaría bailar?" agregó extendiéndole la mano.

Rió coquetamente y tomó la mano ofrecida, se despidió de Lucy y su pequeño antes de ser dirigida por Laxus hacia la pista de baile.

"No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto aún mas hermosa, hasta parece que brillas" le comentó tomándola de la cintura y guiando el baile.

Cana arqueó una ceja. Era raro que Laxus diera cumplidos así porque sí.Su esposo sabía lo mucho que entrañaba el alcohol, y en parte era su culpa... de no ser por él, ahora mismo no estaría así, embarazada. Aunque había que aclarar, a ese hijo lo hicieron juntos, así que abstenerse unos meses por el bien del hijo suyo y del hombre que ama, siete meses no era tanto tiempo.

Así que bailó, bailó hasta más no poder en los brazos de su amor, en compañía de su padre y amigos. Y Cana decidió, no podía ser más feliz.

Fin.

* * *

Vocabulario

*scotch:Whisky Escocés.

*Baco: Dios del vino y la bebida según los romanos.


End file.
